Radiation detection systems are used in a variety of applications. For example, scintillators can be used for medical imaging and for well logging in the oil and gas industry. Typically, scintillators have scintillator crystals made of an activated sodium iodide or another material that is effective for detecting gamma rays or neutrons. Generally, the scintillator crystals are enclosed in casings or sleeves that include a window to permit radiation-induced scintillation light to pass out of the crystal package. The light is detected by a light-sensing device, such as a photomultiplier tube (PMT). The PMT can convert the light photons emitted from the crystal into electrical pulses. The electrical pulses are can be processed by associated electronics and may be registered as counts that are transmitted to analyzing equipment.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.